vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage (Apex Legends)
Summary Mirage is known as a jovial and sarcastic trickster, raised in a family that revolved around playing pranks on his four brothers. He took nothing seriously save for the Holo-Pilot technology that would allow him to further his craft immensely, advancing the tech alongside his mother whilst his brothers slowly but surely were lost in the Frontier War. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Elliott Witt, Mirage Origin: Apex Legends Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Apex Legend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation via Frag Grenade, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation via Thermite Bomb, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Extrasensory Perception via Threat Detection Scopes, Illusion Creation via Psyche Out, Invisibility via Vanishing Act, Technology Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Can harm those with durability similar to themselves, Can bust down steel double doors with two hits) Speed: Peak Human (Far superior to regular human beings) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Can fall hundreds of meters with no damage to themselves, can tank physical strikes from each other) Stamina: Superhuman, can continue fighting across a small island with no rest Range: Up to hundreds of meters with some weapons Standard Equipment: Below is a list of most standard equipment currently in the game. |-|Guns= * Mozambique: A shotgun-pistol with a small clip and respectable damage. * RE-45 Auto: An automatic pistol. * P2020: Standard issue semi-auto pistol. * Wingman: High-powered revolver. * Peacekeeper: Relatively standard lever-action shotgun. High damage. * EVA-8 Auto: Semi-auto and still high-damaging shotgun. * Mastiff Shotgun: Semi auto shotgun. Capable of instantly killing any character. * R-99: Typical SMG, low damage but with a high rate of fire. * Alternator SMG: Vastly low damage with twin barrel SMG. * Prowler Burst PDW: Five round burst SMG. * R-301 Carbine: Run of the mill AR. Moderate damage and good bridge from SMGs to assault rifles. * Hemlok Burst AR: Three round burst assault rifle, heavy damage. * VK-47 Flatline: Powerful fully automatic assault rifle. * M600 Spitfire: Typical LMG with heavy damage over time. * Devotion LMG: Energy-based LMG. Shoots faster over time as you hold down the trigger. * G7 Scout: Simple marksman rifle, semi-automatic. * Longbow DMR: Typical sniper rifle, high damage and accurate for long range. * Triple Take: Three-barrel sniper rifle. * Kraber .50 Cal Sniper: Hugely potent sniper rifle that generally instantly kills foes upon contact. |-|Healing/Shields= * Syringe: Heals minimal damage. * Shield Cell: Restores some energy to one's shield. * Shield Battery: Fully restores the energy of one's personal shield. * Medkit: Fully heals oneself. * Phoenix Kit: Fully restores energy both to one's shields and physical health. * Ultimate Accelerant: Enhances time needed to gain ultimate abilities. |-|Attachments= * Backpack: Increases storage. * Barrel Stabilizer: Vastly reduces recoil. * Extended Magazine: Increases clip size for weapons. * Shotgun Bolt: Increases rate of fire for shotguns. * Scopes: Increases view distance and accuracy. Several pinpoint nearby threats or achieve other effects. * Precision Choke: Reduces spread of fire on Triple Take and Peacekeeper. * Selectfire Receiver: Enables fire select for Prowler. * Skullpiercer Rifling: Allows ammunition to pierce through protective layers and skulls for the Longbow and the Wingman. * Turbocharger: Allows the Devotion LMG to reach maximum firing rate much faster. Intelligence: Genius, was able to research and advance Holo-Pilot technology further than it already was, putting him ahead of typical Frontier scientists, some of whom generated time-hopping technology Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Titanfall